Someone To Come Home To
by P. D. McLoughlin
Summary: Natsu returns home from leave to spend Christmas with his brother's family for the first time in years. He is haunted by ghosts of his past, unable to shake himself free. Lucy is an aspiring writer who finds herself trapped in a job that she no longer cares for. It has been years since these two friends saw one another and Christmas is a time for miracles
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Welcome Back

The air outside the airport terminal was bitter with cold, nipping at Natsu's cheeks. The smell of asphalt and smoke from nearby cigarettes filled the air, and the concrete sidewalk was speckled with black dots of long since chewed gum. The sun had already set leaving the earth to be the black blanket of night. The hollow blackness draped most of the sky leaving only a soft blue on the western horizon. Fall had passed making way for winter, and the first coming of snow. Vans and buses pulled in and out of the front of the terminal while people scurried along dragging bags of luggage behind them.

Natsu tucked his hands into the pocket of his olive green sweatshirt with the letters USMC imprinted in gold on the front. Around his neck, he wore a white and black checkered scarf, crinkled and yellow from a lengthy period of going unwashed. At his feet rested an olive green duffle bag, thick and heavy and worn. The handles and edges were strewn and tattered.

He waited on the corner of the street terminal until he spotted a yellow taxi pull up to him. He held up his hand signaling for a ride. The cabbie pulled over and waved him in.

Natsu tossed his duffle bag to the far end of the back seat before falling into his own seat with a thump. It was warm inside the taxi, almost a bit too warm and it reeked of dry beer and curry. The driver's seat was covered in a brown and red Indian bead seat cover while empty bottles of soda and a sandwich wrapper littered the floor of the passenger seat.

"Where would you like to go, my friend?" asked the driver in a thick Indian accent. He was a short man, pudgy around the neck and cheeks with eyes dark like black coffee. He flashed Natsu a friendly grin of yellow teeth under a thick mustache that could easily be mistaken for a dead cat.

"Take me to 12 Springgan Street, Magnolia," Natsu answered.

"Yes, yes will do," said the cabbie with a merry voice.

He pulled out into traffic as loud Hindi pop music began to play. Natsu rested his head on his fist and stared out the window. He soaked in the familiar sights of the surrounding skyscrapers and foliage that lined the airport roadway. Overhead he could see planes as they descended to land and lifted off into the sky. Their white lights flashing like large fireflies amidst the curtain of the black sky.

"Where are you coming back from, my friend?" asked the cabbie.

"Virginia," he answered gruffly.

"I see, long trip. Long trip. What brings you out our way?" He eyed Natsu through the rearview mirror.

"Family," Natsu replied not averting his eyes from the window. He watched the passing traffic drift on by. The lights of the surrounding skyscrapers passing like a daze, while the car passed under the faint orange street lamps like a continuous loop.

"Ah yes, family, very good. One needs to see family am I right?" the old cabbie laughed. "My family and I have been out here fourteen years. Fourteen years, can you believe it? Ah yes, it is very good. Very good indeed. Just this past Christmas I took my wife and children home, back to India to visit my parents. They need to know their grandpapa and grandmama."

The car steered onto a ramp, heading up the freeway. From here Natsu could see further out into the city. The skyscrapers had faded into the distance, now they were surrounded by the suburbs. Natsu could feel his eyes waning. It wasn't late, but he was exhausted from the trip and sleep was beginning to take him. His eyelids grew heavy, and he was about ready to slip off into slumber.

"Are you Army, my friend?" asked the cabbie snapping Natsu out of his daze.

"What?" he asked, seeing the cabbie eyeing him in the rearview mirror.

"I see your duffle bag. I picked up many a man who served in the Army. I was wondering if you were Army as well."

"No," Natsu said, sheepishly shaking his head. "Marines." _As if the giant USMC imprinted on his sweatshirt wasn't enough to give it away._

"Ah, I see," said the cabbie. "Marines. Tough men, very tough. Good for you, my friend. You should be proud, it's not easy to be a Marine." He looked at Natsu hesitantly. "But if you don't mind me asking, what is the difference between a man who is a Marine and a man who say works in the Army?"

Natsu smirked. "Marines are the first to fight," he said reiterating the famous words. Words that were embedded in the hearts of every Marine. "We're the ones that go in, kill everyone, make sure it's secure and then hand if off to the Army who then takes all the credit."

The cabbie erupted into laughter. "That is very funny, my friend."

For the next forty minutes,they rode in silence apart from the loud Hindi pop music. Natsu attempted to sleep, but the cabbie's music was too loud now. The taxi pulled into a familiar street, lined with miniature mansions all furnished with lavish green lawns, bushes, palm trees, rose bushes, hibiscus flowers, primrose, talinum lilies and an array of other magnificent flowers. The houses were stucco with terracotta roofs, flagstone walkways that led to black gated entryways in front of oak wood front doors. All polished with decorative windows framed in brass that lined the front. Most of the driveways were illuminated with lamps from the front yards.

The taxi didn't have to drive very far before it pulled in front of a large stucco home with a large ash tree in the front yard and a flower bed that lined against the driveway. Flagstone steps led to the gated front door. A small clay fountain, currently turned off, resided in a little courtyard between the gateway and the front door. Natsu thanked and paid the cabbie before grabbing his sack.

"Take care of yourself, my friend," said the cabbie before Natsu left. "It is a very dangerous world out there, and men in your line of work are always in danger, yes? I wish you the best of luck."

Natus nodded before he threw the sack over his shoulder. The air was bitter and the air filled with the scent of the fresh cut grass. The garage was black and the only light came from a bedroom window that stood above it. Though the blinds were closed so he couldn't see in.

He sluggishly made his way up the flagstone steps to the gate. It creaked open when he pressed through. He stopped and looked at the fountain. There were even more flowers planted throughout the courtyard, lining along the flagstone steps. The gravel between them was red like lava rocks, with a few bits of quartz thrown in.

Natsu knocked on the front door and waited. Eventually, it opened revealing a young man with straggly black hair and dark eyes. It was late be he still wore a white dress shirt, but without the tie, untucked from his black slacks.

"Natsu?"

"Hey Zeref," Natsu said, offering a weary grin.

Zeref threw opened the door and embraced his brother in a tight hug. "Why didn't you call me to let me know you had landed?" he asked breaking away. "I would have picked you up."

"I didn't want to disturb you guys," he answered. Zeref wasn't satisfied.

"Honey, who is it?" a quaint voice from behind Zeref asked. A young woman with long hibiscus hair twirled in wavy locks and eyes green like the summer leaves emerged in the doorway. "Natsu!" the girl exclaimed before Zeref had time to answer. She too embraced the boy with a loving hug, squeezing him tight. She broke away and looked up to offer him a beaming grin filled with joy. She was a short, thin woman, a good head shorter than either of the men. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you call and have one of us meet you at the airport?"

"Hello, Mavis. I didn't want to disturb you guys. I know that you're busy and all, especially with Larcade..."

"Oh hush now," Mavis hushed with a pat on the chest. "Larcade wouldn't be any trouble. He would be more than happy to see his uncle."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside out of the cold. Zeref closed the door behind them and took Natsu's bag before he had a chance to react.

It had been a long time since Natsu had seen his brother and sister-in-law. He hadn't been to their new home for a long time, but he had to admire how well off the two of them were. The house was large on the inside, with the travertine tiled floor that led to a stucco stairway with polished wood banisters. The dining room was close to the entrance with a large mahogany table covered with a white linen table cloth. Above a small chandelier with crystal ornaments that hung from brass branches. A flower patterned couch was seated near the front windows with white satin curtains. Paintings of flowers and pictures of the family hung on the cocoa butter walls framed by white molding.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Mavis asked heading towards the kitchen. "I have some parmesan chicken in the fridge. We can heat it up, and I have some extra rice and carrots I can start boiling."

"I'm fine, don't trouble yourself," Natsu answered.

"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all," she said, smiling.

"You know you don't have a say in the matter," Zeref muttered with a wink.

"I figured that," Natsu sighed scratching the back of his head.

"Come on," Zeref said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He led Natsu to the kitchen where Natsu sat at the green granite island situated in the middle of the room. Mavis a few pieces of tubaware from the stainless steel refrigerator and placed them in the microwave. Zeref followed behind her and pulled out to cans of beer. He opened and took a sip of his before handing the other to Natsu.

"How was your trip?" Zeref asked sitting down next to his brother.

"Long," he replied opening his own can. "How's work been?"

"Ah man," Zeref sighed with a deep breath. He rubbed the sides of the can with his fingers. "Work's been all right. Tough, but all right. My boss is a total dick. He's having me fill out some stupid reports on a case that has nothing to do with my department. And I have to do my own analytics on top of that!"

Zeref worked at one of the largest law firms in Magnolia. Something that often surprised Natsu, as he had never imagined his brother becoming a lawyer. When they were younger Zeref had always been an academic. He read indulged in books like other children would sports or video games. When he went to college he double-majored in history and political science with a minor in religious studies. Natsu expected him to continue his career in academia and possibly become a professor, but after meeting Mavis he opted to go to law school.

His brother looked exhausted, there were bags of purplish-blue that sagged under his eyes. His voice was dragging when he talked.

"So, Natsu, what was it like in Iraq?" Mavis asked leaning over the island, chin resting in her palm. Her friendly smile still lighting up her face. "We hardly ever wrote or called."

He went silent, mulling over his beer. He took a long hard sip. The smile faded from Mavis's lips. Looking at Zeref she could see that he too was a bit uneasy. He could tell his wife was at a loss and though it was only for a few brief moments, it felt like hours.

"I'm sorry," she apologized standing upright. "I didn't mean to..."

"No, no, it's quite all right," Natsu said taking another sip of his beer. "I know I haven't talked to either of you for a very long time, and that's my fault for making it more awkward than it needed to be. Iraq was fine. Met some good people, did some interesting things and I have a lot of stories to tell. I just don't feel like telling them all right now."

"Hey," Mavis said leaning over the island and resting her hand on his. "All that matters is you're back now. And just in time for Christmas."

The microwave went off.

"It's been a long time since we've been able to celebrate it together as a family," Zeref said as Mavis turned to fetch Natsu's dinner. He wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders. "It's good to have you home baby brother."

"It's nice to be here. Sorry, I couldn't get time off for Thanksgiving though."

"Don't worry about it. You know you're always welcome here, Natsu," said Mavis laying the plate in front of him.

"I know," he sighed. "And thank you."

"No problem," she said, her smile returned.

She walked around the island and up behind her husband. Kissing his cheek she laced her arms over his shoulders and snuggled her cheek into his. He rubbed her hands and kissed her, and soon it seemed as if all his tiredness just disappeared. A soft smirk crossed his lips as he closed his eyes and leaned into her. Mavis cradled his upper torso in her hands.

"So, you heading back out right after Christmas?" asked Zeref.

"No," Natsu shook his head after taking the first bite of chicken. It was good, though it was a tad soggy and the middle was still a bit cool. But still, it had been a long time since he had a genuine home cooked meal. "I don't have to report to base against until the 7th of January."

"That's fantastic!" Mavis exclaimed. She practically jumped in place. "I thought you had to go back first thing after Christmas, but you can stay another two weeks! Larcade will be so happy!"

"Yeah, he will be. He hasn't seen you in a long time," said Zeref.

 _Not since his birthday last year._ Natsu reflected on that. His baby nephew was two years old, and he hardly seen him at all. He wondered if the little guy would even recognize him. He guessed he had more work to do on that front.

"But you're here now," said Mavis. "And that's all that matters."

After he had eaten Zeref showed him to the guest room. A small, quaint room with a bed covered in a blue quilt and white pillows. There was a walk-in closet at one end with a dresser and nightstand near the head of the bed. Beside the bed was a window looking out onto the street. A faint light from the street lamps seeped in through the white window blinds. He placed his bag down in front of his bed and began to undress in front of a mirror in the corner of the room. He removed his sweatshirt and undershirt before taking off his jeans.

He sat on the edge of the bed and eyed the silver bracelet on his right wrist. He ran his finger over the two names inscribed into the chrome metal.

 _Eduardo Gomez_

 _Tyrese Jackson_

He sighed taking the bracelet off and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed. A digital alarm clock flashed 11:13 in bright red lights. He rested against the pillow and stared at the ceiling. It all felt so foreign to him. His brother, Mavis, even the town. He grew up here, but after being gone for so long, it just felt abnormal. Sure it was a new house, and he had never been here before, but it just felt so odd to him. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

The next morning Lucy Heartfillia groaned and rolled about in her bed. She managed to pry herself up and into the shower. The hot water would be enough to wake her up, she hoped. Perhaps it wasn't wise for her to go out drinking with the girls on a Thursday. Sure the weekend was close, but they still had work on Friday. Her head throbbed from the hangover and her stomach grumbled with a defiant wail. If only she had waited one more night she could have slept it off. That was the last time she let Cana convince her to go out on a weeknight.

She returned to her room, finding the purple lace dress she had worn the previous night on the floor. It was a tad wet from sweat, which she could only imagine just reeked. She picked it up and threw it into a hamper near the closet. She wore a blue pea coat with a black scarf with black sweatpants. She ate a small breakfast of toast and eggs before driving to work.

She had always wanted to be a writer, but that was a hard field to enter for any girl, especially one at the age of 25. For now, she took a day working at a small publisher in the middle of town. Sure, it wasn't exactly what she wanted to do for a career, but at least it was a step in the right direction.

She got to work and walked over to her cubicle sitting down with a fresh cup of coffee from the office kitchen. She could smell the fragrance of cinnamon and nutmeg that wafted out of the cup. She took a big whiff before she sat down at her desk.

Her cubicle was small, with ash gray walls and white plastic frame. She had a Macbook Pro on a tiny plastic-wooden desk, already turned on and opened to the day's word documents she had to look over and edit. She had a little plush snowman resting beside her computer and pictures of the different constellations plastered on her cubicle walls. She took a deep sip of her coffee and began to work.

"Lucy!" she heard a soft feminine voice call to her. She nearly gagged on her drink. She coughed into her hand looking up to see her co-worker and friend Levy standing over her cubicle wall. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Lucy choked out, her eyes watering.

The other girl beamed. "Natsu's back!"

She stopped coughing her eyes going wide. "Natsu Dragneel?" she gasped.

"Uh-huh," Levy said nodding her head. "He just got back in last night."

"How do you know?" Lucy asked befuddled.

Levy gave her friend a queer look. "Mavis posted it on her Facebook last night."

"Really?" Lucy shook her head.

"Yeah! Last night Mavis posted on her wall that Natsu had come back for Christmas."

Her gaze fell to the coffee cup in her hands, still steaming with flakes of cinnamon on top. It had been over five years since she had last seen him. When they graduated high school. She elected to go to Stanford after high school, thanks in large part to her father's connections and willingness to donate a large sum of money to the university. Natsu, on the other hand, went to San Diego State. After that contact had been severed. She enjoy her college life and she assumed that he enjoyed his. Perhaps she should have kept in touch better.

"That's wonderful," she sighed.

She took a soft sip, wondering what he was like now after so many years. When they were younger he was so vibrant, so full of life. He always found ways of getting into trouble and he was always getting into quarrels with those in authority. That's why it was such a surprise for her when she found out that he had contracted with the Marines. But he was a fighter, and strong headed, perhaps it was the best place for him.

"We should invite him out tonight!"

"What?" Lucy said perplexed.

"Yeah, you, me, Cana- Everyone! It will be just like in high school."

Her head was already throbbing from the previous night, she didn't know if she wanted to do it all over again. But it would be nice to see Natsu again.

"As long as we don't drink too much," Lucy moaned. "My head is killing me."

"I told you that you and vodka don't mix," Levy sighed. Lucy flashed her friend a harsh glare, but to no avail. Levy had become accustomed to Lucy, and no matter what she did, the small girl would never recoil. "So, don't drink tonight. Problem solved."

"No, because I don't have his number, and I don't think you do either," she said.

"It's okay, I'll just shoot Mavis a message on Facebook. So, again, problem solved," said Levy pleased with herself.

 _He still needs to say yes._ Lucy felt her stomach drop. It had been so long. Would he even come out with them? She knew that his brother lived in town, and most likely he came back for family. Would he care to see her, or any of their old friends again?

She took a deep sip of her coffee. _Great. Now how was she supposed to concentrate on her work?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello Darkness My Old Friend

Natsu slept hard, burying his face deep into the down pillow. A little bit of the morning sunlight seeped in from the blinds of the front window, yet he did not stir. It had been a long time since he had slept in something other than a cot or rough barracks mattress. He was in such a deep sleep that he did not hear the bedroom door open as a small child crept into the room. He crawled over to the bed and pulled himself up onto the covers. He peered down at the sleeping man.

"Uncle Natsu!" the boy shouted, leaping into the air and slamming hard into his chest.

Natsu coughed as he was jolted awake. He hadn't the chance to take in a breath before the boy lunged at him and wrapped his tiny arms around his head in an attempt to lock Natsu into a chokehold. The little boy laughed as he flailed about.

"Larcade?" Natsu groaned. He grabbed the boy and held him up. The boy continued to laugh, his stringy blond hair falling in front of his dark eyes. "It's too early to wrestle..." The little boy either didn't hear him, but the more likely scenario was that he chose not to listen as he reached out to scratch Natsu's face. "You're a little demon child, you know that?" Natsu grunted. The boy simply gugled out a laugh.

Natsu sighed, flipping his young nephew over and pinning him to the side. The child struggled, but he couldn't break out of Natsu's grip.

"No, let go!" the boy whined.

"Not until you say uncle!" Natsu broke his grip and switched to tickling the boy. He erupted into laughter, pushing against his uncle, struggling to break free.

"Uncle!" the boy cried. "Uncle!"

Natsu let him go. The boy crawled back up. He leered at Natsu before lunging back at him. Natsu caught him and threw him back down into the sheets. The boy jumped up, growling like a tiger.

"Larcade! Leave your uncle alone!" Mavis shouted from the doorway. Her hair was an uncombed mess wearing a white tank and blue Patagonia shorts. Natsu could tell that she hadn't had the time to get cleaned up and ready for the morning either. The boy refused to listen as he continued to grab at his uncle, trying to pull his hair or slap his face or chest. Sighing, Mavis walked over and pulled her son away. "Sorry, about that."

"No worries, he's just like me when I was little," said Natsu. He stretched out his back. His face turned pink when he noticed that he was still sitting by half naked. "Sorry, let me get dressed."

"Come on, you," Mavis said picking up the boy. "It's time for your bath." She moved towards the door but stopped just before she left the room. "And Natsu you don't have to apologize. It's nothing I haven't seen before." She offered him a courteous smile, but it didn't make him feel any less embarrassed. He found his embarrassment a little odd considering he had been just as naked around his comrades in the military. "And besides, Zeref's body is much nicer," she turned and winked at him before closing the door.

Once they had gone Natsu dropped his face into his hands. He leaned back into the pillows and gazed towards the window before sluggishly lifting himself out of bed.

He went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before getting throwing on a pale gray sweatshirt and jeans. Once he was somewhat decent to head to the kitchen for breakfast. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat at the island counter.

As he ate Mavis came down the stairs holding Lacard in her arms. She dressed the boy in a red t-shirt with the image of Lightning McQueen on the front and blue basketball shorts. She placed the boy in a high chair by the table before strolling over to the refrigerator where she pulled out a pouch of baby food.

"I know it's short notice and all, but would you mind watching Larcade for me and Zeref tonight?" she asked, picking up a spoonful of orange baby paste.

Natsu was hunched over his bowl. His mouth full of cereal, so he simply nodded as he chewed.

"Thanks. It will be nice to have some alone time," she said. Larcade squealed, rubbing orange paste all over his face. With a sigh, Mavis cleaned him up with a white towel. "We haven't had a chance to have time to ourselves, with work and all."

"It's no problem," he swallowed. "I don't mind spending some time with my nephew. Where are you two going?"

"Well, that's the thing," she said, her face flushing a slight pink. "I was hoping _you_ would take him out for the evening. Not all night, maybe for a couple of hours. I'll give you some money to take him out for some ice cream or something."

"I can do that," said Natsu, smiling as he chewed.

After breakfast, Mavis put on the movie Cars for Larcade while she went to prepare herself for work. Natsu sat on the brown leather sofa with his nephew and watched the movie on the large plasma screen TV that stood on small bookshelf stacked with DVDs and video games. In front of it was the PS4, something that Natsu knew Zeref had to have purchased for himself. Mavis was a reader, she indulged herself in books, not video games or movies. On either side of the TV were two ferns, fake of course. Toys littered the living room floor, from toy trains, to blocks, to tiny plastic dinosaurs and cars, and a few stuffed animals.

Larcade curled up beside his uncle and rested his head against Natsu's arm. Mavis came down the stairs wearing a blue pantsuit over a white blouse and black laced heels. She was busy putting in gold ring earrings when she stopped just behind the couch.

"Okay, I'll be at work for a few hours. If he gets hungry there's some more pouches in the fridge and some bananas in the fruit basket on the counter. He has a bottle of formula in the fridge as well, and he takes his nap at 12.30. If there's a problem my work number is on the island as well as Zeref's."

"Don't worry, I got this," Natsu said waving his hand.

"You be good," Mavis said, bending over the couch and kissing her son on the top of his head. "And Natsu, keep an eye on him and make sure he stays out of trouble." Again, Natsu waved his hand, signaling that there was nothing to worry about. She grabbed her purse that was resting on the couch seat beside her son and swung it over her arm. "Bye you two!" she shouted before closing the door behind her.

"Bye!" Natsu called back.

They heard the car engine start and the garage door close. Soon it faded off into the distance as the garage closed soon after. The two continued to watch the movie. Hey heard his phone buzz. Reaching into his sweatshirt pocket he pulled out his phone to read the text.

"Hey," Natsu said keeping his eyes on the TV. "Wanna go play with some fireworks?"

The boy beamed up at his uncle. "Yeah!"

* * *

Lucy looked herself over in the bathroom mirror. Tonight she decided to dress in a more presentable manner. She wore a long black silk dress with thin straps over the shoulders. The dress fell to just below her knees to show some skin, but not too much. It was tight fitted, allowing the silk to show off the curvature of her breasts and hips. Something sleek and sexy. It sparkled in the light, making it appear as though it had a white stripe that ran down the side of the dress. She wore onyx rose earrings to go with her dress and a thin silver chain necklace with a tiny cross that dangled just above her cleavage.

She played with her hair, deciding whether she should tie it up into a bun or if she should just let it fall loosely around her shoulders. She had already done up her face. A tad bit of makeup, not too much, she wasn't a clown, but enough to hide any blemishes. She put on purple eyeliner, that allowed her chocolate eyes to stand out. Maybe she should tie her hair back in a brooch? No. What was she, 12? Perhaps she should return to the old ponytail she used to wear back in high school? No, that wouldn't do. She wasn't in high school anymore and she needed to present herself as a woman.

She turned around to examine her butt. _Was the dress too slutty?_ Her ass definitely looked shapely in the dress but she wondered it was giving off the wrong vibe. Sure, she wanted to look good but she didn't want it to seem like she was offering an open invitation for creeps to stare at it. She sighed. Perhaps the dress was too formal, at least for a girl's night out. But then again, it wasn't just for a girl's night out. A few of her male friends were tagging along too, and Natsu. Would he think that she was too slutty, walking around so exposed in the winter?

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad as long as she wore her coat. Obviously, she knew she would have to wear one, it was the middle of winter and there was already a bit of snowfall, but nothing serious. But what coat would she wear? Perhaps her navy blue peacoat. That way, if she felt too uncomfortable or too exposed she could say that she felt cold and bundle up inside of it. At the very least it would be a way to hide herself away from any unwanted and prying eyes.

She examined herself on last time. She looked sexy. She wasn't a humble girl, she knew when she looked good. But she couldn't help shake the feeling that it was too much.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Lucy?" Levy asked from the other side. "You almost ready to go?"

"Yeah," the girl lied. "I'm just putting on my lipstick!"

She fished around for the ruby red lipstick that she kept in the medicine cabinet. Levy opened the door and entered. She was dressed up in a light blue cashmere sweater with a pink scarf and black capri pants with beige uggs. She tied her long blue hair up with a crimson brooch. Lucy felt a bit off now. Levy was going casual while she looked far too formal. Perhaps she should change into something with a little less... pizazz.

"Is that what you're wearing tonight?" she asked.

Lucy hesitated for a moment. "Yeah."

"Won't you be cold?" she asked.

"I have a peacoat I'm going to wear."

"Oh, okay." Levy looked Lucy over again, a coy smirk rising on her lips. "You're putting quite the sexy vibe tonight. Are you trying to get anyone's attention in particular?"

Lucy blushed. "No," she shook her head slightly. "I just wanted to look nice tonight. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No," Levy shrugged. "I'll be in the living room. Cana just got in. Looks like she's pregaming it already."

"Are we just waiting on Erza and Lisanna?"

"I got a text from them. They said they're going to meet us at the bar."

"Okay, I'm just finishing up now. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay."

When Lucy had finished prepping she walked out of the bathroom into the living room where she found Levy and Cana sitting on her latte colored ledger sofa. Cana wore a simple white tank shirt under a brown leather jacket with slim blue jeans. A black belt with a large brass buckle stuck out around her thin frame. She kept her brunette hair styled in a half and half. The bangs waved around her eyes and the edges dangled just above her shoulders. Her dark eyes were framed nicely with a little purple mascara. Her cheeks were already flushed from drinking a bit too much.

"Hey,"said Cana, the first to spot Lucy. "Look at you. What's with the getup?"

"Just thought I look nice tonight," she answered.

"Ah I see," she said nodding her head. "Someone's looking to get laid tonight."

Lucy blushed. "I am not!"

"She's getting dressed up because she's planning on seeing Natsu tonight," Levy giggled, winking in Lucy's direction.

The blonde's face flushed even further.

"I just want to look good for tonight! Can't a girl get dressed up nice without the insinuation that she's trying to get laid?"

"No," Cana laughed. "Come on, let's get going." She stood up and stretched out her back. "I'm thirsty."

"You've already had enough liquor to make Andre the Giant drunk," said Levy.

"And yet I'm still sober," Cana sighed placing her hands on her hips.

Levy shook her head and stood up. Lucy left the two of them, her face still flushed and went over to retrieve her coat from the hall closet near the front door of her apartment.

They drove the car to the heart of downtown Magnolia. The city was a buzz with life. The narrow streets were packed with cars, only made slower by the constant construction that took place on the roads and nearby buildings. Flashes of neon lights filled the night along with the orange hues of the street lamps. People dressed in coats and jackets wondered through the streets in groups, like animals hearding to different watering holes. Sounds of car horns and alarms filled the air along with the steam that emanated from the manholes on the streets.

It was damp outside. The streets were wet from recent rainfall, and the water that poured out from the gutters. The drains stocked full of garbage and debris. The concrete was mostly split and uneven, like shards of jagged gray rock that floated alongside a river of black asphalt.

Near the city, with no ample parking was the Fairy Tail, a pub surrounded by other shops and apartment buildings. It resided at the bottom of a building, taking up the street corner. A sign with the pub's insignia hung above the polished, oak wood front doors. Carved classed, lined the interior. Out front stood a brute of a man, tall and muscular with snow white hair and a ragged scar over his eye. Lucy identified the man immediately as Elfman, the local bouncer. A fighter by trade, he had the night job as the bouncer at the club to earn some extra cash.

"Hey Elfman," Cana greeted the mammoth of a man upon approaching the door.

"Hello Cana," Elfman grunted. Lucy had known him for a while, yet in all that time she discovered that Elfman was never one for much conversation. "How are you girls this evening?"

"Fine, just fine," she answered. "Going in for a few a drinks, maybe a dance or two."

"You don't dance," he grumbled, folding his massive arms across his chest.

"I do, just not well," she replied. "So, anyways, we'll see you later, okay big guy?"

Cana opened the door for the three of them.

"Cana," Elfman called out to her before she entered the building. She looked back at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Watch how much you drink," he said. "Don't need you causing anymore trouble tonight."

"Oh come one Elfman," she said innocently. "You know me better than that."

"Cana," he said with a warning stare.

The brunette sighed rolling her eyes. "Fine, I promise I won't cause any trouble."

Without another word she entered inside where Lucy and Levy were waiting for her. The inside was quaint and rather large for a pub that was nestled into a complex. The floors were made of polished wood, as were the tables. There were a few booths near the outside windows, but those were already filled with other patrons. The bar was situated in the middle of the pub, with large plasma flat screen TVs hanging on every side. Behind the bar stood a beautiful young girl with long hair as white as the untouched winter snow, and dark onyx eyes along with shelves filled with every type of alcohol. She busied herself taking orders and passing out drinks, all while dealing with belligerent drunks who were more interested in her than the contents that filled their glasses. Yet despite that, she carried a sweet smile that brought a comforting warmth to the crowded room.

The room was loud, music blared in the background mixed with the noise of people talking that it was hard to hear oneself think let alone talk to another person.

Another girl worked near the bar, pouring beers from a draft. Her hair was short and purple like the skin of a grape. Her eyes were dark as black coffee. She wore a long green and lavender work dress under a stained apron.

Cana led the three of them to the back of the bar where they found their other friends waiting for them. Erza, Lisanna were sitting in a booth in the far back corner near the darts and pool tables. Lucy saw that Gray and his girlfriend Juvia were there with them.

"Hey guys!" Erza called out when they approached. "Don't worry, we already ordered a pitcher," she said. While Lucy and Levy took their seats Cana was beginning to pour herself a glass.

"How are you guys?" Gray asked once they were seated.

"Good," Lucy answered. Her eyes darted around the room, but she could not spot a sign of cherry hair in the place. Her eyes were drawn away when she saw that a glass of amber beer was placed down in front of her. She stared at it, seeing Cana's hand reeling back. She picked it and took a sip. "So, have you heard from Natsu?" she asked Gray.

"What?" Gray said blinking as though lost. "No."

"What did she ask?" Erza asked.

"She asked if we heard from Natsu," Juvia replied.

"Natsu?" said Erza. "He's in town?"

"You didn't hear?" asked Lucy.

"No," Erza said shaking her head. She looked over at Gray and Juvia who both gave her an unknowing shrug. "Hey Lisanna," Erza said nudging the girl beside her. She had snow white hair like the bartender and Elfman. She was smaller though; a petite young thing who kept her hair short and neatly trimmed.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Have you heard from Natsu?"

"Natsu?" Lisanna said looking at them as though they were crazy. "No. Why?"

"He's back in town," shouted Juvia from the other end of the table.

"Really?" said Lisanna. "I haven't heard from him."

"Levy," Lucy interjected looking at her friend. "Didn't you say that Natsu was coming out tonight?"

Levy stared blankly at her. "I sent a message to Mavis," she answered. "I didn't hear back. I don't have his number."

"Double check," said Erza.

Levy pulled out her phone and looked through her messages. Her face dropped as she slowly placed it back in her pocket.

"Mavis says Natsu isn't coming out tonight. She asked him to watch Larcade. She said that she would be okay with it if he decided not to, but apparently he didn't want to come out tonight anyways."

"Huh?" Erza said taken back. "I wonder what's going on with him."

Lucy felt her heart sink. She had hoped to see him tonight. She had waited to see him for five years, and just when she thought she was going to get her chance, he decides not to show up. Looks like she got all dressed up for nothing. Not that she was doing it specifically for him, of course not. But still, it would have been nice to see him again. She quietly sipped her beer, rubbing her hands around the glass.

Juvia saw Lucy's depressed gaze. She reached out and cupped the blonde's hands. "He's probably just tired from traveling. He did just come back from the Marines. I'm sure we'll see him soon," she said reassuringly. Lucy smiled at her. Perhaps she was right, but still, she couldn't shake off the weird feeling residing in the pit of her gut.

 _What if it wasn't because he wasn't tired. What if was because he didn't want to see them._ But if he didn't then why not? She took another sip of her beer.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu stood a top one of the look out towers over looking the vast wasteland that was the Iraqi desert. He used use hands to shield his eyes from the blazing sun even though he was wearing his tactical sunglasses. It was sweltering. He had already drenched his blouse and bonnie with sweat, causing his skin to become unbearably itchy. And the arid climate didn't help.  
Beside him stood Corporal Bennington peering through a pair of binoculars. He had called Natsu up after spotting a tango out near the road.  
"There," the Corporal said passing him the sunglasses. "Five meters from your 1, Lieutenant." He pointed out into the desert, close to a hill of rocks.  
Natsu peered through the binoculars. Sure enough, beside the road was a single man digging with a shovel. No doubt he was placing I. beside the road for the convoys. Natsu thought him foolish to try and plant bombs so close to the base, but perhaps he thought the rocks and hills would provide him cover.  
Natsu reached for his walkie talkie. "Major, come in. This is Second Lieutenant Natsu on the northern watch tower."  
"Go ahead, Lieutenant."  
"Looks like we got a tango planting an I.E.D approximately 150 meters north north-east of our position, sir."  
"Can you confirm that it is, in fact, an I.E.D?"  
Natsu looked back through the binoculars. He saw the man lift an object and place it in the hole. No doubt about it.  
"Can confirm, I.E.D."  
"Alright, take him out," the major replied. "I'll get an EOD out there to dispose of the bomb."  
"Roger that."  
Natsu turned to the rest of the camp. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Hey, I need a sniper over here. Who wants it?"  
Immediately a young man rushed from his tent, still in his undershirt and boxers with his rifle slung over his shoulder. His olive skin damped around his head, and sweat stains under his armpits and around his collar bone.  
"I got dibs!" he cried.  
"Alright Dietro, he's all you."  
Gomez climbed to the top of the tower and readied himself. "All right, where am I looking?" he asked.  
"North by north east, about 150 meters," Natsu answered.  
Gomez scooped around before finally spotting the target. "There he is," the young man grinned.  
Natsu and Corporal Bennington cupped their ears. "Yo Dietro, you want to put some ears on before you shoot?"  
Gomez blinked, realizing that he had left his earphones back in his tent. He reached for the cigarette he kept perched in his ear. He often liked to smoke during his leisure time. He ripped it in half and shoved the two pieces into each ear.  
Licking his chops he returned to his scope. Natsu and Bennington both grinned at one another.  
Dietro pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed through the camp.  
Dietro dropped his rifle and grabbed at his ears. He wailed while rolling on the floor. "My fucking ears!"  
"Not the brightest idea you've had, eh Dietro," Corporal Bennington scoffed. "At least we know, cigarettes are not a viable substitute for ears."  
"Did I get him?" he asked peering up at them with an open eye.  
Natsu peered through the binoculars again. He saw the man lying still on the ground. The jackals prowled from behind the rocks towards the body.  
"Yeah, you got him."  
"You sure?"  
"If you didn't get him the jackals certainly will," Natsu said watching as they began to tear at the body.  
"Fuck yeah," Dietro groaned through a goofy grin. He hadn't yet removed his hands from his ears.  
Natsu looked back out to the desert. Just behind those rocks, the jackals were eating.  
The desert faded, replaced by the cold of the Pacific. Natsu stood on the edge of the white sandy beach watching as August scurried about plucking up whatever seashells he could get his little hands on. Above gray nimbostratus clouds blanketed the sky as a bitter breeze blew in from over the small green wave bringing with it a soft mist. He felt at peace, staring out into the ocean imagining the world so far away and so unlike the one he was in now.  
"Uncle Natsu!" August called rushing towards him, a proud strut in his step. "Look what I found." He raised an empty crab shell like it was a trophy.  
"Nice," he beamed. "Think you can find a starfish?"  
"Yeah," the boy exclaimed running back towards the water.  
Natsu closed his eyes feeling the trickle of icy droplets kiss his cheeks. He opened them to see August running near the edge of the water, dancing around the foam from the breaking waves.  
He truly admired the boy. He wished he could revert back to that age, do his life over. There were so many things he would have done differently, mistakes he could rectify, and ghosts he could finally free himself of. He envied his nephew, he still had his entire life ahead of him. He still had the chance to carve out his own path in life.  
He had lost track of how long he had been standing there when the rumbling of a truck engine and the sound of tires rolling over pebble approached from behind. Natsu looked back behind them. Parking behind a mass of driftwood was a black Ford truck.  
A tall, burly man with raven hair and stone black eyes emerged from the truck. He wore a long black trench coat along with black gloves and black boots. He waved over at Natsu, who in turn waved back.  
"Who's that?" August asked running up next to his uncle.  
"That's my friend I was telling you about," Natsu answered.  
"The one with the fireworks?"  
Natsu nodded.  
"You guys ready to blow some shit up?" Gajeel asked, gleefully. He carried a large cardboard box under his arm and placed it down in front of them.  
"Dude," Natsu quipped.  
"What?"  
"Language!"  
"Que?" Gajeel smirked.  
Natsu grumbled but didn't push the issue further. Gajeel knelt down and began unpacking the box. He pulled out a few rockets, sparklers, and all other types of fire crackers. August marveled at the sight of the rockets and fireworks. He fidgeted, Natsu held his hand to hold him back.  
"I want to shoot the rocket! I want to shoot the rocket!" August cried.  
Gajeel chortled, handing a big blue and white striped rocket over to the boy. August snatched it from him and clutched it tight. He turned to Natsu, jaw dropped and wide eyed.  
"Light it Uncle Natsu, light it!"  
"Hold on," Natsu told him. "I don't have a lighter. And besides, we should make sure it's safe first."  
Gajeel reached into his pocket and tossed Natsu a pack of matches. Natsu took the rocket near the water and set up it to launch away from the beach. August, unable to control his excitement, jumped around Natsu waiting for the rocket to launch.  
"Stand back," Natsu said, lighting it.  
With a whiz and a whoosh, the rocket flew into the air before shortly exploding in a flash of green sparks. Natsu watched while the sparks fizzled out. He felt an icy chill emirate from the bracelet around his wrist.  
His mind flashed back to the desert and the heat. Another world away. Another rocket whizzed into the air, cackling with a spray of sparks.

 **A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long. Life really got in the way. I didn't really stop writing, got a few free lancing opportunities to further my career. Had an offer to publish a book, but the publishers turned out to be incredibly shady so, that was a whole lot of notin'. I will update this faster and won't make you wait months for this. I am eternally greatful for all those that choose to read my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hot Chocolate

God she hated doing these stupid write ups. As if she couldn't get them done in the office. But of course, Ms. Grandine wants them done by the next day even though she doesn't need them until Wednesday.

God, she hated doing these stupid write ups. As if she couldn't get them done in the office. But of course, Ms. Grandine wants them done by the next day even though she doesn't need them until Wednesday.  
Saturdays were for relaxing damn it!  
Lucy sighed and closed her laptop. At least one of the benefits of doing work from home was that she could do it sitting on her bed in her underwear. Well, not entirely in her underwear, she was wearing her favorite pink tank top.  
She tossed the computer aside and went to the kitchen to grab a cup of ice tea. Not that she was thirsty, she just did it as an excuse to step away from her computer for a bit.  
She grabbed a bottle of tea from the fridge and gulped down half of it before putting it away. She sighed, knowing that now she had to return back to filling out the write ups. She fished in her mind for another excuse to procrastinate just a little bit longer. Her mind went blank. She turned to return to her room when she heard her cellphone vibrate on the kitchen counter.  
With a sigh of relief, she leaped over and went to answer it. She saw that she had received a text from Cana.  
Hey Lucy, sorry about your boy toy not showing up last night. I know we all missed him too. Me and the girls are going clubbing tonight, so how about you tag along?  
Lucy rolled her eyes and put her phone back on the counter. She ran her hands through her hair. She bit her lip, contemplating how to respond. She would like to hang out with the girls again, but she didn't feel like going to the pub again. Getting black out drunk was Cana's idea of fun, not her's.  
Her phone vibrated again. She picked it up and read Cana's latest message.  
And Wear that sexy dress again! ;P. Get us some more free drinks :D  
Lucy scoffed. Cana made her sound like such a slut. Last night they had teased her about it and all the attention she was getting. She knew that it was a bit… skimpy? No, skimpy wasn't the right word. It complimented her figure and made her feel well, classy. Classy in an empowering, sexual way. It made her feel confident.  
She picked up the phone and sent a text message back to Cana.

* * *

Natsu sat on a bench near the pier with Gjaeel and August. The three of them sipped on hot chocolate. It began to snow a little, and Natsu just wanted to enjoy the feel of the frost against his skin.  
August took a small gulp from his cup, leaving a patch of cream on the tip of his nose. Natsu wiped it clean with a napkin.  
"So when are you heading back?" Natsu asked.  
"Back where?" Gajeel said raising a brow.  
"Back to the fleet," Natsu said before taking a sip.  
"I'm not," he answered. "I'm heading up to the recruiting station here in Magnolia. I'm going to be there for a year before I go back to the fleet."  
"They're putting you in a recruiting station?" Natsu asked. "I thought you were just passing through."  
"Nope," Gajeel said shaking his head before taking another gulp. "I'm actually going to be stationed here for about a year or more before I head back to the fleet.  
"You looking forward to it?"  
"Hell no," Gajeel scoffed. "Sitting at a desk all day, doing paperwork. Not really my thing."  
"Well, look at it this way," Natsu began, stopping to take a sip. Gajeel peered over with a cocked brow. "At least you won't get anyone killed."  
Gajeel laughed. "Don't bet on that just yet." He took another sip. "Why don't you do it for a bit?"  
"What?"  
"Yeah, you should."  
"Why?"  
"It will help you get your mind right. Get away from the stress of the fleet for a bit."  
"Yeah, maybe," Natsu said taking another sip.  
August finished buzzing down the rest of his drink, gasping after he had finished.  
"Uncle Natsu, look I finished!" he said waving the empty cup around.  
"Good job," Natsu chortled. "You ready to go?"  
"Yeah, okay," the boy said leaping to his feet. He ran over to a nearby garbage can and threw the cup away.  
"Remember what we tell mommy?" Natsu asked August as the three of them were leaving.  
"That we only went to get hot chocolate and to the beach," the boy said proudly.  
"That's right, good boy," Natsu said, pleased.  
"You're a shit influence on that kid," Gajeel snickered.  
"Nah, I'm the uncle, I get to spoil him and do mischievous things with him. I leave the parenting up to his parents."  
"True," Gajeel laughed. "Very true."  
"What are you doing later?" Natsu asked, tucking his hands into his coat pockets.  
"Dunno," Gajeel shrugged. "Thought I go to the bar, have a few beers and watch the game."  
"I know some people that live out here," Natsu said. "Some old friends. Might go out and grab some drinks with them tonight. You want to tag along?"  
"Not unless there are any cute ones," he answered.  
"None that I know that are single," Natsu quipped. "But then again, I really don't know who's single anymore. I need to get back onto Facebook, figure out what's going on in everyone's life. I can always ask some of the guys if they know of anyone." He stopped and pointed towards Gajeel's chest. "You're into nerdy girls right?"  
"Maybe, I'll come out," Gajeel said stroking his chin. "Not sure just yet."  
"Well, I'm going to take this little dude back home," Natsu said, picking August up in his arms. "Take care until I see you again."  
"Yeah, you too."

A/N: So for those wondering, I began writting this back when Larcade was said to be the son of Zeref and Mavis, and it turned out that August was the acutal son. So I'm switching Larcade to August for that reason. So there aren't two sons, just the one. Larcade is August now.


End file.
